


旧剑x闪闪 一辆清新愉快的车

by YuuMorino



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuMorino/pseuds/YuuMorino
Summary: 迦里的百级旧剑最近迎来了他全新的室友。“且不说能与本王威名相衬的豪华宫殿，连最基础的单人间都无法提供，这样的存在不配当本王的奴仆！”“都说了新年池子抽多了一下子来一堆人住不下所以新房子还在建——而且给你分配的房间已经是全迦最好的了，有什么不满的？”人类恶·不为所动·咕哒子叉着腰，毫不退缩地抬头与英雄王对视，手上刚刚回满的三划令咒鲜艳夺目。“杂修，你以为有那种东西，本王就杀不得你？”英雄王冷笑。今天不打得你哭爹叫娘你就不知道本王和你谁是老大！“你误会了，”咕哒子挑眉，“我就没有想过这玩意儿能对你生效。”这么说着，她高抬起手背：“老婆，以三道令咒之名，揍他！”人类最古老的英雄王·刚刚二破的·60级·卡龙鳞·没芙芙·吉尔伽美什，在冥界女神·满级满芙芙·艾蕾什基伽勒和金星女神·五宝·满级满芙芙·泳装所以携带着天之公牛·伊什塔尔的卑鄙二打一攻势下，含恨败北。五分钟后，抱臂坐在沙发上的他的新室友，同样是金色短发·同样是王·同样身高和体重·亚瑟·潘德拉贡抬眼望来，对英雄王露出一个堪称和善似乎并没有什么意味但是仔细一想又好像有一万种含义的微笑。吉尔伽美什：嗯，把这个人干掉吧。亚瑟：嗯，把这个人干了吧。





	旧剑x闪闪 一辆清新愉快的车

**Author's Note:**

> 摩根有提及。此外没有桂妮薇儿，没有爱日天，没有前女友。旧剑从头到尾喜欢的就是闪闪一个人。  
> 没有小恩的戏份。设定里闪闪就是个钢铁直男，把小恩当朋友，把旧剑当……他是不会承认这个的。  
> 欢迎评论点梗，我会写。

　　前略。正文的部分还没写出来倒是先开了车我可真是有点牛逼。

　　吉尔伽美什挑眉。

　　明明这男人并不比他高，然而此刻撑在他颊边墙上的手臂，竟真的如同天之锁般无法逃避。

　　“你究竟在说什么？犯傻也要有个限度吧。”他泰然自若地回复。

　　“我喜欢你。从一开始，从与你见面的很久很久之前开始，就喜欢你。吉尔伽美什，英雄王，我追逐的并非只是兽的足迹，也有你的身影。”

　　“我跨越了百万条bad ending的世界线，才找到这一条能与你共同现界的结局。”

　　“这个宇宙里有无数位面和无数个我，可是在被召唤出来的因缘里阴差阳错喜欢上自己对手吉尔伽美什的亚瑟王，只有你面前这一个。”

　　吉尔伽美什瞪大眼睛：“……”

　　说不出话来。

　　近在咫尺的男人鼻息，炽烈滚烫地灼烧着他的肌肤。而攫取着他双唇的，无疑是——

　　应该将其推开，然后斥责为无礼之徒交由行刑官杖毙或者给予其他的任何什么酷刑。

　　胡乱地这么想着，脑子像是被灌入岩浆。可是那人像贴近的、微微颤动的金色长睫，撩人地轻拂过他的心尖。

　　不安的情绪以两种意义持续发酵，明明那只是浅尝辄止的一个吻而已。

　　和以前那些又有什么区别。

　　像是想通了一般，吉尔伽美什唇角逸出轻笑，反客为主地扣住亚瑟的后脑勺，大张旗鼓地长驱直入。

　　室内的温度像是进一步升高了。

　　亲吻仿佛也进化为不让寸土的攻城略地，两方的身份越发增强了侵略的意味。呼吸愈发凌乱，津液大量流出，给这件事添上暧昧的色彩。

　　吉尔伽美什倒抽一口冷气。

　　原本紧箍在他背后的双手，不知何时攀到胸前，精准地隔着真丝衬衫抚上了胸肌上的某个点，举重若轻地捻揉。

　　他闭着眼睛努力忍住冲到喉头的可耻呻吟，然而不知是否因为这个，针对弱点的攻势增强了。技巧性地抚触着胸前的指尖，让人忍不住挺起胸想要呼唤更多。

　　全身无力起来，可是唇舌的方面也没有丝毫减缓，可恶，这家伙……

　　头脑混沌地想着有的没的，感觉要喘不过气的时候，需索无度的唇舌突然抽离。像是安慰一样，留下一个轻如点水的亲吻。

　　从迷蒙中睁开眼睛，只看见埋首下去的金色发顶。

　　与此同时，胸前被湿热柔软的东西吸住了。

　　再也无法压抑地发出惊喘。一定是故意的，恶瑟没有解开他的衬衫，而是直接隔着轻薄的面料玩弄那里。用刚刚接过吻的牙齿残忍地叼着，齿间被噬咬着的可怜部分则是用舌尖细心地舔舐，像在抚慰柔弱的花蕾一般。

　　吉尔伽美什背靠在墙上，手握着亚瑟的双肩，指尖陷进久经锻炼的结实肌肉里。后者双手扶着他的腰，一丝不苟地亲吻着他的右胸，持续地轻吻慢舔，丝绸湿了一大块。

　　可是……

　　衣裳被动作带得轻动，左胸未曾被照顾到的点在布料极细微的摩擦下传来无法忍受的渴望。

　　不知不觉地手上发了力，传达着“另一侧也想要同等关爱”的心情。而这份心意也传达到了。

　　亚瑟微微抬头，眼含笑意地斜了他一眼，果然毫不留恋地放弃右边已经充血肿大的乳头，转向早就挺立多时等待着的左胸——

　　“唔！”

　　指尖愈发用力。

　　总算临幸左边的唇舌，像是迷路一般在结实的胸肌上调皮地转着圈。时而吸吸这里，时而咬咬那里。

　　可是就是不宠爱位于正中央的关键部位。

　　吉尔伽美什的指尖用力到发白，齿间逸出不满的轻哼，扭动着身体试图自己凑上去，但是亚瑟怎么可能让他得逞，每每在千钧一发之际避开了那处要害。

　　“你——”他气哼哼地开口，“你是故意的是不是？”

　　胸腔的震动传出。亚瑟稍稍后退，轻声道：“是啊。”

　　他说话时的气息隔着衬衫挑逗着站着的男人，吉尔伽美什只觉得脊椎都麻了半边，然而打定主意要发怒的时候，左胸期待已久的抚慰突然降临，快狠准地吸紧了那一点，让他即将出口的斥责化成了软弱的惊呼。

　　似乎是为了弥补先前的冷遇，以相当激烈的动作反复蹂躏着左边的乳首，舔舐顶端的肉粒，酥麻感直冲头皮。

　　“……”即使这样也越来越难以满足。

　　通过衣料间接传递过来的触感和无法直接相贴的肌肤带来难以忍受的冲动。不假思索地，吉尔伽美什撕开那件碍事的衬衫。像是接受到什么指令，原本掐在他腰侧的双手以无法想像的灵敏度解开了腰带与长裤，几乎瞬间就露出了匀称修长的大腿。

　　“……你！”

　　在他有机会说出下一个字之前，亚瑟的手准确地袭击了暴露出来的要害。

　　那处在被他握住之前就已经因为生理冲动而坚硬如铁，如今受到额外的刺激，越发怒意蓬勃，弹性极佳的内裤因此绷紧了，勾勒出优美的腰臀部线条。

　　“好像，很想出来的样子？”

　　亚瑟轻笑。吉尔伽美什尚未来得及作出回答，便感觉腰间最后的遮蔽在撕扯中化作碎片。裸露出来的器官接触到微凉的空气而轻颤，被有备而来的手指细心地裹住。

　　带着薄茧的指腹抚过柱身，轻柔地攀至顶端，技巧性地按摩充血的头部，用食指和拇指圈住抚弄。剩余的三指与掌心合作握住柱身，开始上下滑动。不知是不是故意，指尖擦过顶端的小洞，掠夺其上冒出的清液，如同润滑油一样地打着圈涂开。

　　“湿了啊。”亚瑟轻声说。

　　吉尔伽美什无法说出成型的句子了，他的全副身心都集中在被爱抚的器官上，理智唯一的作用在于维系自我不露出投降而恣意求欢的丑态。他咬着嘴唇，在是否掩耳盗铃地命令对方好好服侍与继续保持沉默让其为所欲为中摇摆不定。被点燃的欲火继续焚烧他的神经，坐以待毙地等待着绷断的一刻。同为男性，对方熟练地攻击那里所有的弱点，连后方柔软的囊袋也给予周全照顾，狡猾地将全身的血液都吸引过去。不知不觉间他的腿已经分开，双手亦不知何时深深插入亚瑟柔软的金发间，急切地表达着某种他自己都还没完全弄明白的无理要求。

　　然后亚瑟起身拥抱了他，把他从地上那堆衣物里边扯出来，两个人拥吻着，抚摸着，向着床的方向移动。吉尔伽美什的小腿碰到床沿，他坐了下去，而亚瑟保持单腿跪在他身边的姿势与他接了一个吻。

　　吉尔伽美什看见他露出微笑，然后亚瑟稍稍退开，面对吉尔伽美什单膝跪了下来。这场面有些类似骑士受勋，但看起来着实淫靡——吉尔伽美什已经一丝不挂，亚瑟的衬衫也在方才的前戏中掉了两颗扣子，露出结实性感的小麦色胸膛。然而跪着的人的表情那么虔诚，以膜拜的姿态做着背德的行为——他执起吉尔伽美什的性器，深深含入了口中。

　　吉尔伽美什发出一声被压抑着的惊叫。

　　这是他绝对不会去做的事情。

　　一直以来亚瑟尽管对他极其忍让，却从不曾在“地位”、“平等”之类的方面让他占过半点上风。他嘴上说着，心里却早已把对方放在不可亵渎的位置尊重着——

　　而这个高贵的王子此刻正跪在他面前，舔吻着他的性器，偶尔挑起的眼角向他飞来含着媚意的一瞥。

　　天壤之别的巨大反差感让他的全身都颤抖起来。含着他的口腔那么湿滑温暖，男人收起了那口整齐的小白牙，用嘴唇和舌头尽力地取悦他。舌尖灵巧地滑过冠部的肉棱棱，舌面摩擦过突起的血管带来一阵深入灵魂的快感，每过一段时间，就会突然袭击并试图钻入顶部的小洞，刺激其内娇嫩的黏膜。没有闲着的双手一边时轻时重地套弄无法被吃下去的部分，一边玩弄后方脆弱的囊袋，像是要把其中含着的东西都绞出来。

　　“……”无法忍受地用十指按住了男人的头，“深一点……”

　　无理取闹的要求得到了执行。性器被含到前所未有的深度，明显这让亚瑟非常辛苦，无法合拢的嘴角有银色的液体滑落。但是吉尔伽美什顾不得这么多了。性器插到深处，顶端摩擦着稍硬的口腔带来爆炸般的快感。而且对方性感的样子让他停不下来。

　　想看到冷静自持的人露出这种表情。想看他呼吸不畅时微露红晕的脸。想和他做这种事情做到世界毁灭。

　　“快……快……”

　　看似没有余力的人手上突然发力，同时用力地吮吸马眼。

　　像是灵魂都从那里被吸走一般，吉尔伽美什闭着眼发出自己并未发现的悠长呻吟，浑身颤抖，脚趾蜷曲。性器弹动着射出大股精液，每跳一下他紧绷的小腿就微微抖一下。

　　不知过了多久，他被放在床上，上半身盖着被子，露出光裸的下半身。慢慢平复着呼吸，他用沙哑的嗓子道：“吐出来。”

　　亚瑟抬头看了他一眼，摇摇头。

　　然后他分开了吉尔伽美什的腿。

　　腿间某个部位被湿热的东西碰触了。那东西似乎很柔软，但十分灵活，沿着附近舔了一圈，然后一根大概是手指的东西开始试探性地向着穴内进发。

　　陌生的感觉让吉尔伽美什感到十分不适，他发出抗议的鼻音，想把腿合拢。但腿间的那个头颅阻挡了他。似乎察觉到了他的抗拒，手指拔了出去。没过一会儿又回来了，只是变得非常湿润，疼痛减轻了许多。

　　跟在手指后面开垦的仍然是舌尖，所过之处原本绷紧的肌肉都变得酥软无力起来。模拟着某种动作在穴内浅浅抽插，由于已经有了不少的液体湿润，发出色情的咕啾声。舌头继续深入，爱抚着从未有人碰触的位置，试探性地转圈、抽插，手指也一起做着类似的活塞运动。当碰到某个未知点的时候，吉尔伽美什整个人都像触电一般抖了起来，齿间逸出绵长的呻吟。

　　瞬间意识到了那是什么的侵略者即时开始发动攻击。指尖刮擦，指腹按揉，变着法儿地刺激敏感点。刚刚发泄过的前端不堪挑逗，当即威风凛凛地再次竖起，涨大到发痛。

　　并不知道连那个地方也能产生如此销魂蚀骨的快感。小穴反复被戳刺挖掘，不知到底是体温还是摩擦带来的热量，滚烫得让人头晕目眩。

　　“前面……”

　　被汗水打湿的漂亮金发粘在额前，他弓着腰闭着眼享受着那人体贴入微的服务。可是男人最重要的部位没有被照顾到，孤零零地站着煞是可怜。

　　“唔……前面也……”

　　不知道是声音太小没听到还是恶作剧的心理，唯独这个命令没有得到执行。吉尔伽美什恍恍惚惚地伸手想握住那里，手却被温柔地按住了。

　　“吉尔，别动，相信我。”

　　下体的温暖骤然抽离，亚瑟贴在他耳边温柔地说。他的气息喷吐在敏感的耳际，吉尔被痒得一震，脸颊和颈子都染上一层艳丽的绯红。男人亲了他通红的耳根一下，旋即回到原位，间中衣裳有意无意地擦过吉尔胸前嫣红的两点，又引发一阵轻颤。

　　亚瑟扳开吉尔的腿，再次俯身。

　　“唔！啊……啊啊啊啊！”

　　进入的手指竟然一次性多了三根，早已门户大开的小穴热情地欢迎新客人的光临。四根长短不一的手指，指尖微弯，抽插着已经汁液四溢的可怜小穴，每次出来都比上次微偏一个角度再重新插入，确保每一个角落都被扫荡到。这样的玩弄带来的快感增长又岂止指数级，肠液不断分泌，顺着股间流下将床单弄得一片湿凉，而吉尔本人的呻吟，更是再也没有停下过。

　　“你看，不用碰前面，你也很舒服，不是吗？”亚瑟轻声说。

　　他凝视着吉尔沉浸在情欲中性感的身体，手上越发加速，每一次插入都卡到虎口那么深的位置。黏腻的清液流了他满手，前方挺立的性器顶端也冒出晶亮的露珠。亚瑟强行无视那根东西，只是俯身用舌尖轻抚过吉尔的胸前。像是孩子品尝什么糖果一样反复吮吸舔吻，发出令人脸红心跳的啾啾声。双管齐下的效果立竿见影，身下的人无法停止地颤抖，肌肤表面渗出微汗，小穴也剧烈地抽搐收缩。亚瑟知道他快要高潮了，四指并拢猛烈地抽插，指尖每次都准确地狠狠划过G点，让吉尔一度张着喘气连喊叫都无法发出声音。

　　“我——那里——好——不——喜欢——啊——”

　　支离破碎的呻吟声组成无意义的句子。亚瑟突然低头，继续着对小穴的攻势的同时，另一只一直在玩弄吉尔的胸前的手骤然紧紧握住了他肿胀的性器，与此同时用嘴含住前端，用尽力气地吮吸。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

　　眼前什么都看不见了。

　　仅凭后庭到达高潮的一瞬间，性器被紧握，头部被温暖湿润的部分紧裹着，精液通过比平时更窄小的通道，积蓄了数百倍的极致快感完全地爆发，此时无比敏感的马眼被略粗糙的舌尖恶意地舔舐，带来恐怖的酥麻感。

　　恨不得全射出来，全射在这里，一直这样做下去——

　　

　　吉尔伽美什终于恢复过来的时候，灯已经被关上。他好好地躺着，身上清洁干爽，穿着另一套睡衣，盖着被子，亚瑟在背后抱着他。

　　亚瑟身上浅浅的沐浴露香味和体温传过来，让他一瞬间不可思议地感觉十分好。

　　从来孤眠，此刻却毫无反感之心。

　　他稍稍动了动想要找个更舒服的姿势，一挪之下突然古怪地眯起了眼睛。

　　把手伸过去的途中就被按下了。

　　身后传来低沉的声音：“睡吧，不然会累坏的。”

　　“本王可不会因为区区这个程度的寻欢作乐而精疲力尽！”

　　然后他转过身面对着亚瑟，冷漠地说：“谁允许你在与本王上床的时候不高潮了？”

　　黑暗中亚瑟张口结舌地瞪大眼睛：“……”

　　趁此机会，吉尔伽美什隔着柔软的棉质睡裤握住了他的要害。那处滚烫、坚硬且巨大，彰显着主人还一次都没发泄过的事实。

　　“你是想单方面掌控我的弱点吗？”吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿地说。他把睡裤往下拉，里头束缚着的怒龙登时弹跳出来打在手心，上头的血管贴着掌面精神十足地一跳一跳。

　　“……不是的。”亚瑟轻声说，按住了吉尔伽美什的手。

　　“那是为什么？”难道此人所做的一切只是为自己纾解欲望？难道他自身并不想要？“可是你这里却不是这么说的。”加一分力握住勃起的性器，吉尔伽美什冷笑。

　　“你知道关于亚瑟王的传说吗？我是说，里头关于摩根的部分。”

　　该死，这英国佬的声音还那么冷静。

　　“知道又如何，你这家伙要在本王的床上提另一个女人的名字吗？！”

　　无视轻扣在手腕上方的手，用尽全力地恶意撸动。

　　吉尔伽美什并不能理解。他们是英灵，生前有如前生，何况是他们这样地位的王者，有数十上百个床伴简直不能更正常。

　　——当然这不包括至今还念念不忘这一点。

　　他究竟在想什么？

　　“他不是女人。摩根是……我的王兄。我们从小一起长大，后来他恋慕于我，被我拒绝，就给我下了药，自己使用魔法变为女体。我的世界里的莫德雷德，就是这么出生的。”

　　黑暗中传来叹息。吉尔伽美什心中惊讶，手上的动作都停了下来。

　　“那是我第一次……后来我就很讨厌这桩事。很讨厌很讨厌。所以尽管与桂尼薇儿结婚，却没有碰过她，她移情别恋喜欢上了兰斯洛特也是当然吧。”

　　亚瑟温柔地执起吉尔伽美什的手，放在唇边轻吻：“所以这样就可以了。对我来说，这样就够了。”

　　“……你是傻逼吗？”半天没出声的吉尔伽美什发出嗤笑。

　　亚瑟僵在那里。

　　“这种事情能一样吗？状况能一样吗？还是你觉得那个杂种能与本王相提并论？这简直就像是喝过粗劣的自酿米酒从而拒绝喝酒结果无缘见识最高级的佳酿一样可笑！犯傻也要有个限度吧！更何况你和他根本只是酒后乱性，又不是你的错，而现在——”

　　他洋洋洒洒地说了一大篇没有被叫停，自己卡在了此处。

　　“而现在？”亚瑟轻声问。

　　不知为何吉尔伽美什十分确定此人在笑。“现在你又没喝酒！还有——”

　　一只微凉的手指压上他的嘴唇堵住了他接下来的话，亚瑟突然起身贴近他耳边：“你本来想说的是不是‘而现在本王与你两情相悦’？”

　　吉尔伽美什一僵，热气喷吐在耳际，烧得他半张脸发烫，幸好现在没有开灯，否则实在不成体统。

　　“怎么可能？”他冷笑，“姑且承认你作为……室友还看得过去，想让本王中意你，还远着呢！”他本想说臣子，不知怎的改了口。然而亚瑟接口，丝毫没有停顿地说：“嗯。”

　　“我从来没有自大到觉得你必须喜欢我。我也不是小孩子，必须得到某种牢固的口头承诺。那种东西怎么样都好，对于我来说，最重要的是找到你，留在你身边。”

　　良久沉默，吉尔伽美什道：“本王看你还是没搞清楚。这种程度的真心，完全无法引起本王的兴趣。已经和你说过了，以前的事情本王既往不咎，裹足不前是愚者的行为！”

　　在黑暗中，他听到那人反问：“就算没有那一切，那么说来，即使现在抱你，也是可以的吗？”

　　“那么你最好努力一点，使尽浑身解数来取悦本王吧！”吉尔伽美什宣布。

　　话音未落，天旋地转，亚瑟把他抱起来靠在床头，低下头亲密地吻住他的嘴唇。仅仅是这个动作，吉尔伽美什就感觉自己又硬了。这时他才发现两个人的呼吸都十分急促，似乎隔空都能听到咚咚的心跳声。亚瑟急切地扒掉两人的裤子，把吉尔伽美什的腿盘在他的腰际。两人对面而坐，硕大滚烫的性器抵在一起，他牵着吉尔伽美什的手去摸它们，两只手一起包裹着肉棒上下撸动。

　　与别人肉棒相贴的感觉带来陌生的刺激，吉尔不需要看也能感觉到小穴已经有了湿意，因为没有任何阻挡甚至流下来沾湿了床单，连带不停上下振动的玉袋都感受到黏腻的湿凉。气氛越来越暧昧，顶端的小孔冒出液滴，又被火热的掌心抹开。亚瑟空闲的那只手在对付吉尔胸前的敏感点，乳首经过一晚上的蹂躏已经可怜兮兮地肿起，碰触之下快感中带着一丝热辣辣的疼。

　　但是这种程度已经不够了。

　　小穴空虚得发颤，想要重复半小时前经历的事情。吉尔稍稍松开亚瑟，哑着嗓子道：“你的本事就这样？”

　　亚瑟在黑暗中凝视着他：“但是，我——”

　　“啧——真是个麻烦，瞻前顾后，愚蠢之至。本王已经允许了，你却在此畏首畏尾。”

　　这么说着，他抬起身体，手臂环住男人的脖颈。

　　“这是基于今晚你表现不错给予的奖赏。但是，别以为本王会做第二次。”

　　湿淋淋的小穴对准滚烫的肉棒，毫不犹豫地前进。

　　前端接触的时候，不知出于激动抑或羞怯，穴口微微收缩，然而旋即被比手指粗大得多的性器扩张成圆形。吉尔忍不住喊出了声，这东西与手指进入的感觉一点都不一样，疼得像是身体被剖开，腿都差点软了。

　　一双手就在这个时候发力捧住了他的臀部。亚瑟亲吻着他的耳根，将卡进去半个头部的阳具退出来，在穴口左磨右磨弄得水光淋淋，等得吉尔急躁得不行了，才扶准方向对着入口一发没入。  
两个人都发出一声绵长的叹息。

　　仍然痛，但是因为做足了准备工作减少了摩擦力，尚在可接受的范围内。肉棒充实体内的感觉十分新鲜，热度源源不断传递过来，吉尔忍不住轻轻动了动。

　　回应他的是一个仿佛要吸走灵魂的吻。亚瑟一手握着他的腰一手分开他的腿，温柔地略微退出再进入。这么动了十几下之后，吉尔忍不住喃喃道：“快一点……”

　　这句话可惹了大祸。仿佛接到某种命令，在体内克制地运动着的肉棒停下片刻，随后以先前完全无法比拟的速度与力度开始执行穿刺。

　　“哈——哈啊——你……啊——”

　　大力撞击下的臀瓣发出孟浪的声响，其中还间杂着碰上湿滑表面时带起的黏稠汁液的咕咕声。伴随这样的声响，坚硬的性器来回刮擦敏感点，爽得吉尔连腰都直不起来，被迫用手环住亚瑟的脖子以在凶狠的操干中维持稳定。他上半身一贴过去，亚瑟就无师自通地亲吻他细密碎发下方露出的脖子。

　　唇舌所触之处的肌肤下方传过一阵阵细微的电流，大片汗毛立起：“嗯！痒……啊——不要……好痒……”

　　但磨人的亲吻并没有停下来。就着两人相拥的姿势，亚瑟手臂环过吉尔的背，把他拉进自己怀里，下体继续小幅度急促地顶撞小穴。这个体位进入得比原来更深，而且吉尔早已勃发的性器完全夹在了两人的腹部中间，随着抽插的动作被动地进行同样紧密的摩擦。

　　三重夹击让吉尔发出阵阵颤抖的喘息，攀着亚瑟脖子的动作像是落水之人抱紧仅有的浮木，而这浮木带着他在情欲之海中载浮载沉。亚瑟把他搂得太紧了，两颗心脏隔得太近，能感受到彼此强劲的心跳。乳首也在摩擦中完全绽放立起，从身到心完全被性事使用的感觉让他激动得绷紧了身体，连带小穴也一阵收缩。

　　“唔……才刚开始就想让我射吗？”亚瑟在他耳边说。原本冷静的声音此刻同样因情欲染上沙哑，气息也开始不稳，“坏孩子。”

　　说完他稍稍退出一点，然后准确地对着G点横冲直撞数十次。就算吉尔的体重几乎都承担在他的手上，他也没有丝毫放开的意思，仍然紧贴着吉尔的腹部借以摩擦对方可怜的肉棒。这阵直捣黄龙的操干过于刺激，不到五十下吉尔就尖叫着射精，给两人的腹部打上一道白色滚烫的液体。

　　亚瑟凝视着吉尔高潮后失神的双眼，将他平放在床上。指尖揩过腹部的精液，将之尽数抹上胸前盛开的花蕾，红艳的乳首染上乳白的精液，看起来说不出的淫靡。

　　吉尔气还没喘匀，就感觉肉棒重新顶开有些合不拢的穴口，一股作气冲到最深处。

　　“我想，堂堂吉尔伽美什王，应该没那么容易满足吧。”

　　这次不再是急促地冲刺，而是一下一下用力地撞击。啪啪声不绝于耳，快感像随着打桩的动作被注入体内，插得越来越深，像是要不顾一切地把窄小的蜜穴捅破。这样的想象让他下面流了更多的水，被肉棒挤压着溢出小穴，股间一片狼藉。吉尔断断续续地哼哼，亚瑟亲亲他，毫不留情地抓住了他刚刚发泄过的欲望。而它也丝毫没有让他失望地在手中很快恢复了精神。

　　“你这混球！”吉尔抽着气骂道。他试图收紧小穴以给入侵者带来一些压力，但那处的肌肉仍然由于过度的快感处于麻痹无力状态，气得他骂了一句十分不堪入耳的脏话。这种情绪化的发泄没能持续更长，尾音就在一记对G点的狠辣突刺中化成了一声呻吟。

　　“都是我的错，”罪魁祸首还在明知故犯地曲解他的意思，“没能取悦你。”

　　已经荷枪实弹地射过两次的性器敏感处被模仿着后方交媾的动作包裹住撸动，用沾满他自己体液的手翻开包皮寻找敏感点，打着圈圈的肆意亵玩。

　　“喜欢么？前面和后面的，都是你自己的液体呢，”亚瑟附在他的耳后轻声说，“要让你满足，就要让两个洞都流出更多的水，对吧？”

　　“你……闭嘴！”吉尔怎么能让他在言语上占便宜，“不准那样……不准那样对本王！”

　　“怎么对？”亚瑟认真地发问，与此同时指尖快如闪电地拧过吉尔的乳首。

　　“啊——不准那样碰本王的胸！不准——”

　　亚瑟点点头，低下头用舌尖拂过刚刚拧了的地方：“怎么碰？是这么碰？”

　　然后不等对方回答，直接吻上发出呻吟的薄唇。索取的同时交换津液，恶意地让吉尔吃到自己的味道。

　　“好吃吗？”

　　“滚！不准让本王吃自己的精液！”

　　“你不喜欢？”亚瑟无辜地说，“那你射那么多？”

　　他张开手指，在月光映入窗帘的微明中垂着眼，薄唇微张伸出舌尖舔舐指间挂着的黏腻液体：“不吃吗？”

　　吉尔头皮都快炸了：“你……你想吃本王就赏你！要多少给多少！”

　　亚瑟露出一个日后吉尔会完全明白其“得逞”意义的笑容：“好。那么，你一定要……”

　　吉尔睁大眼。

　　意识到有陷阱的时候，贯穿小穴的热铁已经开始了无情的征伐。

　　“……要多射一点喔。”

　　越来越多的肠液增长了侵略者的气焰，肉棒畅行无阻地分开媚肉滑动。快感反哺到前端，辅以手指的袭击很快就有了射意。

　　不能就这么认输了……

　　该说不愧是他吗，沉溺于快感中的大脑仍在思考，最后得出的方案是有样学样地用指头拨弄亚瑟胸前。

　　这招似乎有效，亚瑟的呼吸立刻乱了一分。

　　意识到主动行动才有胜机的吉尔伽美什痛作牺牲，稍微运动，长腿改为跪姿，一提臀就将小穴拔离了肉棒。

　　“你要搞清楚状况，”他威风凛凛地宣布，“你只是在取悦本王而已，现在是本王在操你，明白了吗？”

　　亚瑟没有表示异议，吉尔顺利取回主动权。然而他可没打算委屈自己，稍事休息以降低大脑和脸颊的温度，就对准肉棒又坐了下去。

　　这次没有亚瑟钳住他发力，后穴突然被填满的快感真真切切让他意识到进入体内凶器的尺寸。其上怒张的血管的动不动似乎从二人相连的地方一路传到了心脏，产生微妙而暧昧的共鸣。

　　“……”

　　反复抬起落下身体，让凶器贯穿到最深处。快感迅速积聚冲刷着神经。他眯着眼睛在微光中分辨亚瑟好看的轮廓，不作声地咬着舌尖，带着一分赌气三分倔强还有六分不知道哪里来的冲动，反复用身体套弄那根凶器。他用几乎冷静的态度观察亚瑟，发现对方其实也有在发出隐忍的喘息，在完全不需要发力的情况下，大腿肌肉同样紧绷着。

　　鬼使神差地，吉尔伽美什伸手打开了床头的小夜灯。这床是亚瑟的。吉尔伽美什曾经抱怨过灯光太亮，后来亚瑟晚上就没用过这盏灯。如今再打开，暗得完全只能照出枕头附近这个距离的东西而已。

　　反复抬起落下身体，让凶器贯穿到最深处，快感迅速积聚，侵蚀着所剩无几的理性。他眯着眼睛居高临下地盯着微明中亚瑟隐约的好看轮廓，心里不知道在想什么，动作渐渐慢了下来。

　　亚瑟察觉到了异常，抬起眼望着他。温柔的光线里他的眼睛还是那么漂亮纯净，熠熠生辉，宛如星辰。

　　连呼吸都要为这一眼停顿。

　　挑起亚瑟下巴的同时，吉尔伽美什猛然闭上眼，突如其来地亲了上去。

　　那不是接吻，不过是一个嘴唇相贴的亲亲。上半身做着这样举动的同时，屏着气猛烈地摆动腰部。

　　像是感觉到了其中蕴含的莫名的心情，亚瑟呼出一口长气，赤裸的双臂温柔地环住了吉尔，胸膛相贴，能感受到彼此肌肤的薄汗与热度。与此同时进行的激烈抽插，确凿无疑地带来快感。似乎决定不再忍耐，双方都发出越来越激动的喘息。

　　“真棒……”亚瑟低声说，“好紧……好热……快一点——快——”

　　吉尔喘着粗气，整个人重心全靠在亚瑟身上，被自己的动作带来的甜蜜折磨弄得无所适从：“唔……你、你不要再变大了……这么下去……要不行了……”

　　他的声音逐渐短促而高亢起来：“不、不行……这样下去的话……这样下去的话……”

　　这样说着，他自己的动作却没有半点减慢。但被唤醒血液中侵略欲望的亚瑟已经无法满足于此，一扫先前任他为所欲为的姿态，以与吉尔同样的频率发动攻击。

　　“！我……不……不行……你……我……要……要出来了……”

　　体内含着的性器怒涨到之前无法比拟的尺寸，即使有足够的润滑也有一丝痛。可是太爽了，一切其他问题都可以忽略不计，爽到头皮发麻，无法忍受，全身像是只剩那一处的神经在感受宇宙爆炸——

　　“一起——”

　　一记力度大到几乎像是让吉尔的身体腾空的撞击，在肉棒几乎脱离小穴时，又被已经等在双肩上方的手重重按下，直捣黄龙。

　　神经瞬间全线崩溃。前端不顾一切地发泄，小穴也在高潮中剧烈收缩，紧紧嵌入其中的肉棒同时爆发，硬挺着在深处射出滚烫的精液，烫得小穴不住颤抖、持续高潮，喷出大量淫乱的爱液。  
他仰着头发出濒死一样的呻吟露出汗湿的性感喉结，指尖无意识地夹紧揉搓自己的乳头。

　　亚瑟紧紧抱着他肆无忌惮地在深处射精，小穴已经彻底被操熟操坏、合不拢了。亚瑟只射了一次而已，可是吉尔感觉自己已经射不出什么来了。亚瑟温柔地退出他的身体，失去肉棒的堵塞，一瞬间精液与爱液的混合物从张开的小穴里像失禁一样流出来洇湿了一大片床单。空气里满是麝香味。

　　“这样就受不了了吗？”亚瑟轻声问。

　　“怎、怎么可能！”

　　知道吉尔伽美什是这样的性格，亚瑟唇角微扬。把吉尔摆成俯卧的姿势，覆身上去，嘴唇贴在他耳后道：“果然需要认真一点吗？”

　　不知何时迅速恢复坚硬的性器，无情贯穿仍在余韵中颤抖的小穴。由于有之前留下的液体润滑，毫不停顿地直接插入到最深处。

　　突然袭击让吉尔喉间发出紧绷的气声。那个地方初次被开发就遭受这等强度的摧残，穴口的嫩肉已经火辣辣地肿了起来。即使趁着未干涸的体液能便利地插入，感觉却并不好。

　　应该说是相当痛。

　　“放开本王！”他气呼呼地说。这种事情无论如何应该是在双方都得到快乐的前提下……至少他要得到快乐！

　　不然谁要这么费力？还不如打游戏。自我感觉已经用尽了今日份快感的吉尔不想再配合了。  
亚瑟看起来没打算服从这个决定，甚至无情地扣住了吉尔的腰。后者正要发怒，却听见亚瑟温柔地说：“那好吧。”

　　果然开始往外退，察觉到这一点的吉尔满意地闭上了嘴。

　　片刻之后他就后悔了这个决定甚至想骂人。因为，亚瑟动得太慢了。

　　吉尔甚至能清晰地感觉到比柱身大一圈的蕈状前端退出时推出的热液从被撑大的洞口流出，因为当前的姿势，缓缓地蔓延到下方的囊袋上。而与方才的突然袭击不同，一点点抽出的性器不知因为体位还是什么别的关系，有意无意地摩擦过吉尔以为使用过度已经不会再有感觉的敏感点，秘道中的皱褶被十倍慢速地撑开再合拢，带来异样的感觉。

　　吉尔呼吸微滞。本想出言斥责，微妙地认为……这样下去也可以，明明已经开始疲劳的前端隐隐有了抬头的倾向，空气似乎也变得暧昧了。

　　他忍不住稍微抬起上半身。亚瑟不知出于什么心态，一只手撑在墙上，另一只手……穿过吉尔腋下环在了他身前。

　　剑士带着薄茧的指尖，恰好按在细嫩的乳首上。被抚摸到的肌肤蹿起细细的电流，他打了个激灵，性器接受到某种信号挺立起来。

　　吉尔头一次发现自己有如此潜能，略感惊讶的同时，身下那根热铁终于抽离了穴内。亚瑟把他按平，盖好被子，轻声道：“好啦，快睡吧。”

　　就这么从背后抱着他，一副准备睡大觉的样子。

　　可是吉尔已经完全睡不着了。他前面硬着后边湿着，臀缝间还夹着亚瑟的大肉棒，上面全都是从他体内带出来的液体。被操干得合不拢的小穴可怜地张着小嘴，还有更多的液体在从里边一小股一小股地流出来。这种淫靡的画面光是想象就能把人逼疯，何况正在真实地发生在他身上？

　　吉尔口干舌燥。偏偏身后那个人毫无反应——除了某处硬着以外，但吉尔毫不怀疑他能保持这样一动不动地躺到天亮。说白了他俩完全是不同的人，一个自制自苦，一个纵情享乐。

　　英国佬真是不解风情之至，吉尔冷漠地想。

　　转过身，他单手扣着亚瑟的后脑勺把人家拉近自己，一言不发地亲吻。与之前不一样，暧昧地索取对方口中的津液，亚瑟起初予取予求，但片刻之后就反过来，舌尖热情地与吉尔纠缠，探入口腔搜刮、爱抚、舔舐。他的亲吻如此热烈，吉尔几乎喘不过气来。

　　后略。等我有空的时候再填吧咳咳。


End file.
